Children Of darkness and Light
by FUMA SAKURAZUKAMORI
Summary: A set of stories focused on the Sakurazukamori and Sumeragi families part 1


Children Of Darkness And Light

By: Fuma Sakurazukamori

Children Of Darkness And Light: the chronicles of the Sakurazukamori and Sumeragi through the course of history. This series of stories will explore the origins of the two onmuji families, as well as the stories of their members from the beginning of time, to their latest members X characters Subaru Sumeragi and Seishiro Sakurazuka. The names of the clans, as well as Subaru, Seishiro and all CLAMP related characters are an ownership of studio CLAMP their not mine! The characters that will later appear in this series of fanfictions will be my creations.

Fumasakurazukamori2003@yahoo.gr

The first story will be a "family" story between Seishiro and Setsuka, as Seishiro learns of the origins of the Sakurazukamori from his even more psychotic mother. This story takes place a few months before Seishiro kills Setsuka in order to become the Sakurazukamori assassin.

As the pale white sakura petals fell to the snow covered ground Seishiro gazed upon the great dark tree, facing upon the greatest conundrum of his young life. From as long as he remembers he has been instructed by his mother, who has been a master, a teacher, a passion, and a tormentor to him, that this great tree will be his reason to live, his entire existence will be to serve and be served by the dark sakura, to feed it and protect it to wield the black skills that are the tree's gift, to become a harbinger of death to every innocent soul that he chooses to sacrifice to his dark master so that it will grow along with Seishiro's black necromancy powers. And Seishiro who saw his mother talk with such devotion and reverence about their clan and role in the keeping of this sakura could not but wonder why they did it? Why should they serve it?

Deep inside him he felt an inhuman coldness that assured him he was beyond the mortal insignificant idea of life that he could easily crush a human soul, see it be torn and break in his hands and that, he felt would give him satisfaction, but why should he do it for the tree and not himself? He saw no reason in serving the sakura, he could easily satisfy his hunger for death by himself and so could Setsuka they did not need the sakura and it's bounds, they could make rivers of dead bodies and end the killings when the last soul in this world would die screaming in their hands. And most of all Setsuka would not need to die by him, and he would not be alone. Not that it mattered if she was alive or not but he thought that he needed someone that would love him even if he did not understand what love was but from Setsuka he heard that her love for him was even more powerful than death and he wanted to understand what held that much power.

And in that moment he felt around his waist two cold hands, and on his shoulder he felt the weight of Setsuka's head. He knew that she came to torment him, and he would enjoy it more than her so he turned and met her with a sardonic smile and he wasn't surprised that she had the same smile on her lips.

"What troubles you my precious one?" Setsuka said in a tone of irony so that her son would understand that she enjoyed seeing him, uncertain of what he was and what he would become. For her his torment was a delight, a pleasure without bounds, she would only be more satisfied if she could make it even greater.

"I have trapped myself in a maze of questions," Seishiro said without a hint of emotion "I have been thinking of our nature, our bond to the Sakura, its reason for existence, ours and I have even…" He stopped for a moment, he thought that if he continued on what would follow would be the unthinkable...he would sound human.

"You stopped why? You are afraid could it be that my little treasure has a heart?"

He decided that there was no reason for him to hide from her, she was after all the Sakurazukamori and that meant that for the time being she was superior. 

"I have been thinking of the possibilities of what we could become without…the sakura."

That moment Setsuka looked at Seishiro with joy and she giggled, he expected such a reaction from her, she always acted like a child around him, rare were the times that Setsuka spoke in the same unemotional tone as Seishiro, only when she talked about the latest nameless victim and the technique that she used to kill it.

"You give me such happiness my son. Do not fear, if you can feel fear that is, your questions are just a step for you to become the blossom star the Sakurazukamori assassin…" she pressed her body unto his "…the Angel"

He did not question any of the things Setsuka said because mostly he did not pay attention, she was talking about the destiny and the course of his life.

"These are not answers mother…"

"They were not meant to be. But I am so happy that you give me the chance to teach you the last lesson you will need to become the Sakurazukamori, after that it will be only a matter of time." she said this ecstatic with joy.

"Time for what?" 

"For you to kill me silly…"

She took his hand and led him under the sakura tree, where they laid down on the snow covered ground and she fell in his arms. Then a few moments of silence passed and after that she begun to whisper in a strange language, in a voice not her own.

"Listen to me blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh…" Seishiro had never heard this language before though he understood every word, but that was not what bothered him. Inside him he felt a strange cold, and heard a deafening sound like a drum beating faster and faster, his whole body was still like stone. Seishiro opened his mouth but could not speak, Setsuka continued with a smile.

"…you will walk in this plane that you do not belong as all the spawns of this tree have done before you, giving the ones that cannot free their souls in the arms of pain and darkness, the gift of freedom which He gave us. He who sleeps inside us all, the dark liberator of life the Angel of Death…"Seishiro then felt something warm coming out of his right eye rolling down his cheek, then he wanted to scream in the realization that it was a tear.

"…I am a child of Death, He runs through my veins. Through me he descends in this earth, he has done so from the time where the morning star fell into the abyss. He was ordered to teach the children of the Creator the importance of life by giving them an end. To thank the One who has given this power, I Death, give the Creator the only gift I know, I free His children in His arms until the flesh of my flesh frees this vessel and thus continues the circle of darkness until humans learn that the greatest gift is liberation of death himself."

There it was the answer to all the questions the purpose to it all. The Sakurazukamori was death himself. And this tree was a part of him an extension a way to reach the Devine. Seishiro was right he was more than human, but instead he also learned their importance, in a way they were part of his reason of existing, after all it would be so boring without them they would be nothing to satisfy his hunger for death even if he had liberated them all he would feel empty afterwards.

 Setsuka stood up and gazed at the face of her son the tear hanging at his cheek and the dark serene smile.

"What you felt…"this time she spoke in her normal childlike voice "…when I was praying was humanity…"

Seishiro stood up with a new fire in his eyes for at last he knew and he declared it with a new found pride.

"…In order for me to understand myself and value our purpose. I also now understand that the greatest gift I can give to myself and others is pain and death. And you want me to kill you because you cannot give this to yourself because you have no heart and no power on your life, because the one who liberates you must be even greater than you to take your place as the Sakurazukamori." His face was serene it was the serenity of madness the same one Setsuka had on her face.

"Yes my love you now know everything except one thing I have a heart…" She raised her hand and pointed at Seishiro "you are my heart and my humanity and that is why I want you to be the one who kills me." She fell in his arms again and started crying with tears of hatred and love for him, and Seishiro enjoyed feeling her shiver in his arms and whispered in her ear in the same voice as she had done moments earlier in the voice and language of death: "Soon…very soon…"


End file.
